Agent Hill
by Wolfsblood101
Summary: I feel like she's left out even though she does so much so I made a story for her. Go hill! After the first avengers. T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Fury was in the middle of a meeting with the avengers when one of his agents came in. "Sir we have a problem."

"What is it I'm in a meeting."

"It's hill."

"She's in a mission."

"Exactly sir." Fury got up and ran to the briefing room. Many people were frozen watching the scene play above. The avengers followed Fury. He ran to the coms.

"Hill get out of there NOW!" Fury commanded.

"Sorry can't do that fury."

"Are u disobeying a direct order."

"Not the first time. To many people will die I can't just save myself."

"Hill." All Fury heard next was a bomb go off. The coms broke up. "HILL!" Fury screamed in to the com but got no response. He slammed the com on to the table and walked to his office. The avengers just watched.

"Hill never disobeys a direct order." Clint said.

"Is she alive?" Cap questioned.

*********************************hill woke up with a throbbing headache and dried blood on her face. Some covering her suit. She was shot in the leg. Blood coating her uniform. It was sappy. Her vision was blurry but she could make out the shape of  
a

tall musclier form. She stares at him. He walks towards her slowly creepily. She doesn't flinch or even blink when he touches her face and then grabs it in his calloused hands. Roughly her face jolts upward. He leans close and she can smell the alcohol  
/leaking off of him. She squints her face in disgust as he whispers in her face. His breath wanting to make her vomit. "Everyone has a breaking point I can't wait to find yours deputy director." With that he walks out. Several minutes later he comes  
/back in but it felt like hours. She tried to fight against her binds but it only made them tighter. He put her in the middle of the room in darkness and strapped to a chair to generate fear but she isn't scared. Her dad was abusive.

 _Flashback_

 _Her mom died giving birth to her as a result her dad was angry and she understood she killed the love of his life so she deserved it that's why she stood still as he slowly and painfully beat her. Broken beer bottles surroundinghere. She was 8 and she isn't scared of what's about to happen. First he slaps her roughly on the cheek but soon he gets glass from the broken bottles and cuts her everywhere that won't kill her by will hurt her. She knows the drill. It all started on her 7th birthday when her dad just exploded. She stood still no tears as he cut her open and blood seeped out of her wounds._

 _She was brought back to reality by a punch to the jaw. Her face flung to the left. She just looked ahead no fear no tears. She was used to it. It didn't bother her what would make even the strongest of men and women scream did nothing to her not even a wince._ "I  
/don't want shield information but my boss does I just want to break you. But if you want to give up and go home unharmed tell us everything you know."

"You want to know what I know come here." He leaned in. "Your going to hell. I'm never going to give anything away do what you want. Anything you want. It's been done to me before."

"I like you to bad your going to have a long painful death but I'm not going to kill you I'll get you to the brink of death and then you'll kill yourself." She just looked ahead. "Do it." She said in a daring time and then that's when the knife

slowly started to trace her stomach then slowly went into her skin and slowly out. She barely winced. It's been done before she just stared ahead.

2hours later she was coated in blood. All she saw was red but we was smart she wouldn't die. She knew that but ot felt like she was her whole body was on fire but she showed no emotion this was nothing. A large puddle of blood kept getting bigger

underneath her. She stared him in the eye and then spit in his face. He just punched her and left the room. Waiting for tomorrow for more "torture."

************************************************Fury slammed his hands on his desk even his best agents couldn't find hill and it's been a day. They searched the wreckage and all they found was a lot of blood. The scientist ran test after test and  
it

was indeed hills. His right hand women the women he thought of as a daughter. The avengers are helping with the search which he's glad for even though they didn't know hill. Well know her well. But he'd keep searching.

************************************************he didn't know her well but cap felt bad for the women. He liked her. He thought she was beautiful when she smiled even though she barely ever does. He really likes her. He could make a long list of reasons  
why and he has. Peggy told him to move on and he thinks this might be his chance if they can get her alive. That's why he hasn't stopped pacing and watching the video tape replay. By now it's memorized in his brain. He needs to find her.

************************************************tony at first didn't like agent hill because she seemed cold heartless. The ice queen. He didn't think she thought for herself just did what Fury said. But today he learned that she doesn't listen to him.  
She's one of the very few to be braveenough to question or disobey fury. She doesn't just think about herself she thinks about the civilians and she may be dead or being tortured because she tried to help them. That's why he hasn't taken his  
eyes off of his computer for four hours. He won't stop looking for her.

************************************************bruce knew hill. Not very well but he knew her. When he was sitting in his lab drinking tea after the battle she came in. Grabbed a cup of tea and sat next to him. The were contempt in the silence for awhile  
before he broke it. "How do you do it?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I hold on the hulk all my anger in like a volcano ready to explode but you, you have some of the worlds biggest and darkest secrets on your shoulders. You hold it together showing no sign of weakness or fear. Nothing fazes you even when the worlds about  
to end and you basically run shield."

"I was like that when I was little held everything in held the weight of the worldmy shoulders. Then I went into the military and it didn't help with that but it made me stronger even though I couldn't get much stronger."

"What do you mean couldn't get much stronger?"

"We'll look at the time I have to go. Good bye dr. Banner."

"Call me Bruce." But she already raced out of the room. The doctor was shocked. That's why Bruce keeps running tests on the blood every time still hopeful it's not hers wven though he's done it millions of times and nothing's changed.

Natasha kind of knew hill she was friends with Clint so she was always around. She seemed so cold and heartless more then herself. So she distanced herself from hill even though Clint said they'd become best friends but Clint said a lot of things. She  
especially didn't like her when could only died and she acted like it was nothing it was until she saw her in fury a office balling her eyes out and saying she couldn't do it anymore now that her best friend is dead. She started to appreciate her  
more and earlier when she stood up to fury. That's why she hasn't stopped reading the mission briefing file.

************************************************clint was one of Maria's best friends he knew the cold hearted professionalMaria but he also knew the determined warm kind laughable lovable Maria. He knew he had to call Melinda she and Maria had  
gotten closer since Phil died.

"Hey Mel it's Maria."

"Who? What? Where? When? How?"

"Just come to the shield base in New York I'll tell you everything once your here don't worry." With that she hung up and started racing to the base. Maris was important to him he couldn't lose her that's why he was at the firing range releasing all his  
rage by shooting arrow after arrow at the dummy all hitting places where it would die immediately if it were real. He couldn't lose her. She was one of his best friends. ************************************************mel hadraced to the shield  
base upon hearing the recasting news. Tears brimmed in her eyes she couldn't lose another friend. She's already broken but if she lost Maria she would shatter into dust and blow away in the wind forever never to be found. No purpose. As soon as she  
got there she asked to see fury she had to fight several agents who are now in shields medical to get to furys office. Fury shot up from sulking when the door opened he relaxed knowing she would come. Before she asked he answered her questions. "This  
morning she was on a mission it went south and she being Maria was to stubborn to leave them in there so she reduced them but then the bomb blew up. We found her blood in the ruble but not her body. No indication of her being there but the blood and  
the civilians who said an angel came to save them. We haven't been able to find her are best agents are on it. We have no idea who it is."His eyes brimmed tears.

"Your best agents are on it but all they have found is her blood nothing else and it was in the ruble. R they even trying? I need to find her we have to find her. There not your best agents of they haven't found anything where is she fury?" Melinda started  
to cry. One of the rare times she showed emotion. She hadn't cried like this until Phil died and then was brought back to life and now on a plane with her. She told him but he wouldn't be able to go because of the avengers. She felt bad but one of  
them had to be here. Her maria and Phil talked almost everyday but this week they were to busy. She cursed herself. Why?


	2. Chapter 2

AOS is making an appearance.

* * *

Maria woke up with a jolt as the door opened. The same man stalked over. There was a bucket of water in his hand. Shit,She thought she hated water boarding. One of her least favorite forms of torture. She took a deep breath then looked him in the  
eyes. No fear. He stared at her as he put the bucket down. He slowly unwrapped her hands from the tight binds. She quickly reacted jolting up and punching him. Pain washed over her as she reopened all of her cuts from yesterday. Bleeding heavily she became  
dizzy and fainted. Before darkness over took her she heard him laugh. It was like the devil. Her eyes shut and she saw darkness.

 _Flashback_

 _She came home from school to see her dad asleep on the couch she tip toed up the stairs praying he wouldn't wake up and beat her. She was now 12. For the next couple days she noticed him still sleeping and that he hasn't moved. The house even started to smell more than it usually does. On that Wednesday she tapped her dads shoulder and ran away I cass he would wake up. She soon realized that he was dead. The next day, there was a knock on the door. She opened thinking it was the police that she called earlier. It wasn't. Before she knew it a black bag was placed on her head and the man was dragging her away. She tried to scream but it only made him tighten the hold he had in her neck. She struggled for a breath but didn't get one. She was forcefully thrown into a van. They chained her to the left side of the van. A man started talking he had a heavy German accent. "Do what we say or you will get punished." She's been punished before and she wasn't scared but something about this man scared her more than her dad. She slowly nodded her head. When they took the bag off her head she took a deep breath. She stared at him. He had yellow teeth, he hasn't shaved in a while so he had part of a beard. His hair was pure black and stood straight up. He had an evil smirk worse thanher dad. When they arrived wherever they were he put her in a dark concrete room. "This is your new room. Now let's see what you can do." The scary man handed her a gun. Targets were in front of her. She held the gun as best as she could. Her hands shakes as she lifted the gun. She's held one before she found one in the safe at her dads. She threatened her dad with it but it only made him laugh as he took it from her at shot it towards him. There house was in the woods so no one heard. She eyed the target. She pulled the trigger as her eyes squinted shut. The gun jerked back and almost hit her on the face but she used all her strength to hold it back. She dropped the gun and tried to stop her shaking hands. She looked at the target and then the target. "Have you ever shot a gun before?" He asked. "N.. ..never." She said she was scared but cursed herself for showing fear. "No." She said again stronger this time. "You got the bulls eye." She nodded her head. He put her through more tests._

 __

She came back to reality. Her vision blurry the man was standing there staring at her. "Wakey wakeysleeping beauty." He said. Her got a chunk of her hair and pulled her up into a sitting position. She was not bleeding as much now. He pulled the  
bucket on front of her. "Take a deep breath." But before she could he dunked her under. She didn't fight she was was taught not to. What felt like forever was only seconds as she was brought up she struggled for air but was just brought down. She  
lungs burned. She felt like they were on fire but she wouldn't fight. Her instincts took over as she tried to breath. The murky water poured like a waterfall into her lungs. She tried to cough but it only made it worse. When he pulled her up. She  
coughed and throw up themurkywater. When she was done he pulled her back in this went on for a while.

While Tony was searching for the brunette he found a highly classified file on her. Instead of asking fury about he, he being stark hacked into it. He could easily say this is one of the hardest files to hack in shield and you had to be level 10 to access  
it and barely any agents were level 10. He opened it and called the other avengers into his lab and showed them the file. "What is it stark?" Natasha said. "I found something on are ice queen. A file of her childhood."  
"We shouldn't open it its private." Cap said. "I don't normally agree with not opening it but do not open it she will kill us." Clint said. Bruce nodded his head in agreement. "But it could help us find her if she's alive."  
"Open it Stark it might lead us to her. The quicker we find her the better." Natasha said. Stark hit the button and the file downloaded on his computer. It said  
 **  
**

 **WARNING DO NOT OPEN THIS IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!**

Stark scrolled down seeing the file.

 _ **Name**_ _Maria Hill_

 _ **Nickname**_ _Ice queen_

 _ **Position**_ _deputy director_

 _ **Level**_ _10_

 _ **Age**_ _30_

 _ **Gender**_ _Female_

 _ **Birthday**_ _unknown_

 _ **Status**_ _alive_

 _Maria hillwas found in a top secret German base like the red room. She was found in her undergarments covered in blood. She was captured by them when she was 12. Before the age of 12 she lived with an abusive dad. Her mother died giving birth to her. Maria Hill was the Germans best soldier. She fought in most battles and was there best assasin she can use any weapon and kill you easily. She can kill you over 60 ways with just a paper clip. She was found in the German base at the age of 25 now she's 30 and is deputy director. She's furys daughter and is single. Relatives are unknown or dead. She can withstand any form of torture. Her first year at shield she was captured by the Germans. She was at the base again for 4 months in critical condition but gave up no information._

 __

"Wow." Cap said.  
"Yeah." Said stark.  
Melinda walked in "what are you doing?" She said as soon as she saw the file she glared at Clint and in one quick motion he was against the wall with her holding his neck. "You let them read it."

"I tried to stop them but it's not the descriptive file and it doesn't have her medical reports were fine." He said as he struggled to breath. The avengers tried to pull her off of him. "So she didn't want any one to no." Melinda said coldly.

"Mel..."  
"Don't call me that don't talk to me. Is this what you call finding her I could find her quicker and I will." With that she let go of him and walked away. She packed a bag and took her plane to go to Phil. There new mission is to find Maria.

"What just happened?" Asked stark.

"Melinda May." Was all Clint said as he left. When he reached the door way he stopped and turned around. "Delete the file and don't look at any more of her files or you will get hurt stark." With that he walked away holding his neck.

Melinda went straight into phils office. "We have a new mission." She said. "What?"  
"Phil they haven't found Maria and there not even trying they just read her file. I already talked to Fury after a while I convinced him to let us find her."  
"What do we have?" That's what Melinda loved about Phil he would always go along with it. "Let's gather the team." Was all she said.

The team gathered in the briefing room.  
"We are on a very important mission, we're going to find and bring back deputy director Maria hill..."  
Ward cut him off." Why do we have such a high level mission sir." Phil just looked at Melinda and shrugged. "Now back to what I was saying she went missing on a mission. The only thing we could find at the scene of the crime was her blood. We're going  
there now to double check. We have a couple suspects. The Germans, hydra, and other important bad guy groups. She has a lot of enemy's and then furys enemy could have token her too. This is going to be a hard and long mission." Melinda went to the  
cockpit driving the plane to the scene of the crime. Tears brimming in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**I**

 **M**

* * *

 **4 months later**

The avengers and coulsons team invaded the German base. Coulson told the avengers that he was alive so they could help them. It took 4 months of non stop work to find a good lead. Coulsons team took the left avengers took right. The 2nd to last room  
/was where they found Maria. She was covered in blood and shaking from how could the room was. Everyone but cap shivered. She barely looked up when she spoke. "I'm still not getting you anything so you might as well go f***yourself." Clint

laughed and walked towards her. She lifted her head and sighed once she saw him. "Great now I'm crazy." She said. "Your not crazy it's me Clint. You're safe now. What she said next haunts the rest of the avengers to the bone. "I'm never safe."  
/She slowly stood up. Steve came over and broke her chains. She slowly hobbled insistingshe could walk by herself. Once outside the German base Melinda and Coulson ran over and hugge. Phil picked her up and twirled her where as Melinda just

held her tightly tears brimming on there eyes. After all they were basically sisters. "You're in for a suprise at the base." Phil said. "Yeah medical." She muttered. Clint, Phil, and Melinda shared a knowing grin.

Once they arrived at the base Maria spotted someone in a army suit. He pulled his hat off and gave her a huge smile. Christopher. She stood frozen for a little bit as everyone stared with grins or confused looks. He took a step towards her and that's  
/when she bolted towards him. She didn't care about her injuries. He picked her up and twirled her. He slowly put her on the ground and held

her hand. "Go to medical." He said. "But.." She whined. "Go. To. Medical." He said. "Fine."

She muttered with her best pouty face. They met in the military. Became best friends. He's basically her brother. "Thanks for calling me." He said to Melinda. " I had to." She muttered back "I would never hear the end of it." He chuckled. Steve stood  
/there shocked his mouth wide open. Tony had to elbow him to bring him back. He couldn't believe she was taken. The small glint in his eyes went away. He was old fashion he wouldn't interfere with her relationship just be happy for them. If he only  
knew they didn't like each other like that.

 _Medical report_

 _Burns ranging from first degree to third degree_

 _Many stab wounds some infected_

 _Lots of blood loss_

 _Severe tissue damage_

 _Brain and lung injurys_

 _Raped repeatedly_

 _Dry throat_

 _Dislocated shoulder, jaw, and hand_

 _Broken and cracked ribs_

 _2 gun shot wounds_

 _Concussion_

 _Several broken fingers and a broken foot_

 _Electrocuted several times_

 _Heart stopped 3 times_

 _Ect..._

Everyone's eyes grow huge in shock at the medical report Coulson held back a cry. Most people gasped. Christopher read over the report dozens of times making sure it was real but the only thing that changes was the anger he felt towards the man who  
/took her. "He..he touched her." He gasped. Melinda took another look at the chart and let tears escape from her eyes. "I wanna say no but I can't. She said softly. He stormed out of the room Melinda and Phil following closely behind. "Who knew."  
/Tony said. Fury took that as his chance to walk in. "She didn't up anything, sometimes I think she's to loyal that she would just die for shield for us same with Phil." Everyone just nodded at his words. He pulled up a chair next to her and grabbed  
/her hand.

The next morning Maria woke up to find Chris, fury, and Phil in small uncomfortable chairs next to her medical bed. Clint, Melinda, and her dog were on the small also uncomfortable couch. She woke up and took out all her medical wires effortlessly  
/and quietly making sure not to wake up anyone. Her dog shot up immediately though and barked. He jumped on her bed and licked her several times in the face. This woke everyone up. Maria laughed and pet her goldenretriever.


	4. Chapter 4

I added some HIMYM this ones short but I was rushing to update

* * *

Maria woke up to the smell of food. She was in avengers tower at the moment so we're May, Fury, and the avengers. Coulson went back to his team and Chris had to go back to the army. She quickly ran to the elevator despite her injuries. She couldn't  
/wait for food that wasn't from the hospital. As soon as she reached the kitchen area she sprinted out to see all of the avengers, pepper, Mel, and fury. "Food?"

"Here." Mel said pushing the hugeplate of food towards her with a smirk. She was in a random shirt that was alittlebig. Her hair was down a little past her butt because she hadn't been able to cut it recentlyand it waswavy.

She was in short shorts and no shoes. "Jeez hill." Tony said staring at her and whistling. Pepper gave him a look while cap was mesmerized he shook his head at the thoughts threatening his mind."Shut up stark I smelled food. Really good food." She  
/raced towards the plate and ate it quickly. "Can I have more?" She asked. Melinda just handed her another big plate. The avengers just stared in shock. "You almost eat more than Thor." Stark said. "Yeah." All the avengers said.

"For a girl hersize you would not believe how much food she eats. Even just in a day." Fury said. "Well when I was little I didn't get a lot of food at all. Survived off a pieceof bread for a week. Then I met Fury and Coulson and now I can

eat 2 full pizzas by myself." She stated simply. "Yeah movie nights you should see how much junk food she inhales." Melinda said as she smiled she laughed when Maria threw food at her. She just threw it back and Maria caught it taking a big bite of  
/it. "Thx." She said.

"That reminds me of Texas." Fury said as he laughed. "What happened in Texas?" Stark said being nosey. "Nothing." Maria said as she glared at fury. Mel also glared. "Fury and Coulson packed are bags." Was all Melinda said before Maria cut her off.  
/"Never again never." Stark just hacked shield and found the file. He laughed loudly once he found the picture. Maria's eyes widened once she realized he saw the picture. She shot up quickly and stole his laptop. "Fury you said you deleted this." She  
/growled. "Nope." He said laughing as he ran.n the picture her and Melin cowboy boots and hats with flannel shirts and short shorts. Maria had a lassoed around her neckand Mel had one strung all around her. They had no make up and nothing

but those clothes andd I mean nothingMelinda and Maria quickly bolting off after him. "Just another day with those 3." Clint said as he relaxed in his chair.

"Hey j pull up security cameras of them." It showed Maria and Melinda tackle fury. The avengers burst out laughing. "Fine fine what do you want so you'll let me go." He said as they dragged him across the floor. "I want to go on a mission within the next  
/week any mission and you have to sing a song of our choice and our choice of outfit at the karaoke bar we went to after New York. Remember? Sound good." She said. "Fine fine." Maria and Melinda just dropped him and walked away adding a slight more  
/sway to there hips. "Women." Fury said.

"Who knew how fun the ice queen is!" Tony saidexcitedly. Maria just walked by screaming "don't call me that Stark or tomorrow everyone will find you dead the weapon will be that lassoe." "Where to Mel I say somewhere I can dance." They overheard

her saying. "Your recovering." She said quickly. "So...in going on a mission soon and need to dance. Dance Mel dance." "Fine."

"I have an idea." Said stark. "Oh no." Bruce muttered. "Anyone wanna go dancing." It wasn't a question with a bunch of groans everyone stood up and followed a happy stark.

At the dance club it took them a while to find a normal Melinda May and Maria Hill. They sawMelinda just drinking and Maria pulling her on the dance floor. "Robin." They heardsomeone scream. Maria's face turned shocked for a split second.

She muttered "undercover." To Melinda not have noticing them yet. "Lily!" She turned around shouting. "Hey what's up." "What's up we haven't seen you forever."

"Busywith work since the whole alien thing." Melinda nudged her. "Yeah that's tv reporting." Maria nudgedher back. "Let's dance I haven't been able to dance I wonder if..." She was stopped by Mel and lily. "Don't think about it." Both

women said. Maria put on her pouty face. "We'll dance but don't break anyone's hands this time." Melinda said lily laughed. That's a stark to his chance to walk over. "Robin!" He shouted. She punched him in the face then he fainted. "Robin!" Lilt  
/shouted while Mel high fives her saying "it was about time." Pepper ran to Tony. "Sorry pep." She said "it's fine mar...Robin."

"Let's dance." Was all Maria said. She pulled her 2 friends towards the dance floor. Melinda stood there while lily and Maria danced crazily. Melinda for whacked by one of them at least 15 times. When Tony walked over the avengers also joined them dancing.  
/That's when marshal, Ted, and Barney arrived. "Scherbatsky!" Barney shouted. They all ran over and gave her a hug.


End file.
